Generally, input/output (110) signals between a package substrate and integrated circuit (IC) device, such as a semiconductor die, are electrically routed via metal bumps that couple the package substrate and IC device.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding and/or analogous elements.